


Love Is Blind

by Takanos_Love_Butt



Category: Pian Pian
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Gay Relationship, M/M, Physical Disability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:34:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24679312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takanos_Love_Butt/pseuds/Takanos_Love_Butt
Summary: This story is separate from my other fan fiction, All My Firsts.  It's also very weird as I play with Haesin Young's name verse concept and add my own spin to it?  Which is why I labeled this Alternate Universe.  The reason this is still labeled 'mature' is because Pian Pian is for adults only.  Even though there's no explicit scenes in this fan fiction ^^;;
Relationships: Yeon Suha x Calix Elle Ward
Kudos: 1





	Love Is Blind

**A/N: This is actually an AU because this doesn’t exactly follow Haesin Young's name verse concept for Pian Pian. The best way to summarize this story without spoiling it before reading would be that Suha loses his own imprint and suffers?**

Suha awoke feeling extremely  **down** for some reason. What made this feeling odd is that he had absolutely no reason to be very down at all.  _ Perhaps my subconscious mind made me sad in a dream before it was put away into memory?  _ He was still half-asleep. But it wasn’t too long after that his alarm went off. 

Suha sat up and stretched. As he did, he seemed to notice that one of his eyes was extremely foggy. He tried rubbing his left eye to see if that helped it wake up some, but it didn’t. “Did I sleep on it wrong?” It didn’t hurt nor did it feel itchy or irritated at all. He could still tell when he blinked his eye, but the vision wasn’t properly returning in the slightest. It was like someone had put wax paper over his eye. 

The rookie chef got up to go to the bathroom and see if maybe it was an infection of some sort. What he saw however, almost made him faint…

/(^X^)\

Suha had rushed out to a minor emergency clinic to see if maybe he can restore the vision in his eye; or at least figure out what’s wrong and if there was any way to fix it. He’d already sent out a text to Sahyeon and Chef Calix letting them know that he’d be coming in late for this little emergency. 

“Well I’ll say this is very peculiar…” The elderly doctor commented. “I’ve heard of people suddenly going blind, even in just one eye overnight. But I’ve  _ never  _ heard of anyone going blind and then the eye completely changing color!” the doctor said, observing Suha’s eye with curious wonder. “Now you’re sure it was fine last night?”

“Yes, I just worked during the day. Watched a little tv after I came home, had a late night snack, washed up, got my clothes ready for the next day, and went to bed. Nothing too out of the ordinary,” Suha answered going down his agenda one by one. It was just a normal night in the life of Yeon Suha. 

“You didn’t happen to hit your head? Accidentally rub any sort of toxin in your eye? Suffered a bad illness recently? Any sudden severe pain or trauma in any other part of your body? Start a new medication? Have a severe allergic reaction?” 

To each of those questions, Suha answered with a very sure no as they were asked. Putting aside the odd color change, these were all reasons one could suffer sudden blindness or vision loss. 

“And your eye was still the same color last night as well?”

“As far as I can remember, yes… Um...you don’t think it could have anything to do with my getting LASIK surgery about four years ago, do you?” 

The doctor hummed deep in thought, but shook his head no. “If your vision was completely fine after having the surgery, I can’t imagine you suddenly suffering any sort of ill side effect years after the operation,” he replied, still trying to go over all the possibilities as to why this very odd case had happened. “And LASIK definitely doesn’t change anyone’s eye color as far as I know. …..but there is just one more reason I can think of. Though it’s...not scientifically sound,” 

“What is it?” Suha eagerly asked. _Not scientifically sound?_ _Meaning...not proven?_

“Do you...still have your imprint?” 

/(^x^)\

They ran a multitude of tests and some would need to be performed later by his proper eye care doctor. But one thing was for certain. Suha was blind in his left eye. Not enough to be completely blind as he could still see light and his eye reacts properly to it (whereas complete blindness meant the eye can’t see anything at all). The eye muscles also seemed to move and behave appropriately as well. 

However, as if his sudden half-blindness wasn’t enough, it was the fact that his imprint had completely disappeared.  _ I wonder...if that’s why I felt really sad this morning…  _ The rookie was in the lobby waiting for both a doctor’s note and his discharge papers. He took out a pocket mirror and looked at the new face that fate decided to give him. His working eye was still its usual warm mahogany brown, while the other shined a soft clear blue. Almost like a blue diamond.

_ Could it...really be because I lost my imprint?  _ He wasn’t sure if he should feel sorrowful about losing his imprint, in shock because he’s now blind in one eye, or confused as to why his eyes are now two completely different colors. All emotions seemed to be going through him all at once, however. 

The nurse finally called him up to pay for their services with his insurance and copay. Though he couldn’t get by the whispers among the staff. “His eyes are so gorgeous!” was mostly what he heard. Rather than feel flattered, he felt uneasy. This blue eye of his now stood out like a flashy jewel on his face. But because he couldn’t see out of it, he felt that he really couldn’t accept such a gracious compliment!

/(^x^)\

Meanwhile at the restaurant, everyone was just settling in for their afternoon break. “Hey, Sahyeon-hyung, you didn’t hear anything from Suha yet?” Jae-Gyun asked as their break time meal was being laid out. Everyone else pretty much was hoping for an answer too, even though they never expressed it openly. 

The mood in the restaurant had turned a little downhearted after hearing the news. Even to the point where no one was talking in the kitchen other than orders or instructions. “No, not yet. He did say he was going to stop by to drop off the doctor’s note though. So we might see him then,” 

Suha didn’t tell them everything, just that he’d felt that he had lost the vision in one eye and was going to see if he could restore it before it was too late. “I wonder what happened, do you think maybe he hit his head or something?” Jae-Gyun replied. 

“No clue. All I know was that it shook him up so bad that he felt the need to go to the hospital,” 

“I hope he’ll be okay… waking up to something like that would’ve shocked me too…” Sana spoke up. 

“I’ll be okay, don’t worry,” a familiar voice came from behind them. Suha stood with a soft smile and doctor’s note in hand. One major difference in appearance was that he was wearing sunglasses. An accessory Suha never really worn until now. 

“Suha!” Sahyeon exclaimed. “Hey man! Are you okay? Any luck?” he said getting up to greet him. 

Suha only sighed in response, “No… there was nothing they could do at the moment. I’ll still have to go to my eye doctor to see about any other possible methods for restoring my vision. But as of right now, I’m pretty much blind in my left eye,” 

“Damn. That’s horrible,” Without thinking, Sahyeon moved to take Suha’s sunglasses off to inspect it for himself. “It’s not some sort of cataract, rig--WOAH!” 

_ Ah here it comes…  _ Suha rolled his eyes with a smile. Fully knowing everyone would need to get used to his new appearance as much as he did. 

“Dude, what happened to your eye?!” Sahyeon went wide-eyed himself. His surprise was mutual among everyone else who could see Suha’s face.

“I just told you. I went blind in it, remember?” Suha teased. 

“You know that’s not what I meant, smartass!” Sayheon laughingly replied to his jiving. “How did it just...change color?” 

“I’m not too sure of that myself,” Suha scratched behind his head. “It just sorta...happened when I lost vision in it. Not even the doctor was too sure. It was obviously the first time he’d seen something like this,” 

“I bet! And I’m sorry if this sounds rude, but your eyes really look amazing!” Sahyeon commented. It wasn’t everyday they saw someone with two different colored eyes and it looked simply so beautiful on them. 

“I know. I’ve been getting that a lot all day so far,” Suha said looking away bashfully. “Um, mind if I still eat with you guys?” 

“Of course!” Sahyeon replied almost automatically. “There’s plenty, help yourself! I’m sure you’re still suffering from all this shock, too…” he guided Suha to his usual place at the table. 

_ You have no idea… _

“Thank you!” Suha smiled, already getting a plate of the lovely meal that was laid out. 

“Heh, Suha! You look like an odd-eyed cat!” Jae-gyun playfully commented. Of course he earned an elbow to his upper arm by Sana for that. “What?! Odd-eyed cats look awesome!”

“Thanks, Jae-Gyun…” Suha smiled as he tucked into his meal. “Oh, here you are Chef!” 

Suha held out the doctor’s note to his superior. “I can still work, but he advised that I take at least the rest of today off. He also said I might need to wear some lightly tinted glasses so I don’t strain my working eye too much,” he explained. Suha was perturbed at the fact he finally managed to get out of having to wear glasses and now he has to wear them again!! At least for the time being.

“Yes...of course…” Calix could barely focus on reading the doctor’s note. Suha’s diamond blue eye was just so captivating that he wanted to stare at him all day. “Just...take it easy when you come back tomorrow,” 

“Oh I will, Chef! Don’t worry!” Suha nodded happily in reply.

“So, did they ever figure out the cause of why you went blind in that eye?” Sahyeon asked as he settled back down into his place. 

It was then Suha’s mood took a different direction; one that was rather somber. “Um...yeah. There were a whole bunch of theories floating around, but one really stood out…”

“And what was that?” Sahyeon asked, almost too impatient. Everyone else also waited in suspense as to what he was about to say next. 

“My doctor said… It could be because I lost my imprint this morning…” he could hear almost everyone gasp after that sentence. 

Jae-gyun was even remorseful, “Oh Suha… Man… I’m sorry. You’ve been waiting for them for so long too…” he put a comforting hand on Suha’s shoulder. 

“Oh no, I’m okay. I think...it would’ve been much harder for me if I’d met them and fallen in love with them,” Suha explained again, trying to eat his food before it got cold. 

“But still. That person was a part of you for most of your life. To know they’ll no longer be there is a harsh reality you have to face…” the ever silent Chan-Ill spoke up. Of course he’d understand this situation more than anyone. 

Suha could only nod in his direction. It still affected him greatly that his imprint was gone. Even if he was trying to cheer himself up with the idea he didn’t meet them, the fact that he knew someone had lost their life and was connected to him in some way, still weighed heavy on his heart. “Yeah...I guess when the holiday comes again, I’ll be writing a… remembrance card,” 

/(^x^)\

After lunch, Suha decided he was going to take his spare uniforms home to wash them. Really because he shouldn’t be working that day anyway. So might as well still be productive somehow. 

He was organizing how best to transport said uniforms when he felt someone come up from behind to pull the rookie chef into an embrace. Suha was about to flail thinking it was Sahyeon teasing him, but was proven wrong when he looked back and saw that it was Chef Calix. “I’m...really sorry about what you had to go through today…” he said hugging Suha to himself. 

Suha blushed fervently, “Ah, um… I-I’m okay, Chef! Really!” 

Calix just cupped Suha’s cheek to where he was looking directly into Suha’s eyes. Well, one eye mostly, “Heh, the color looks exactly like mine,”

“Ah...it really does, doesn’t it?” Suha whispered back. He never really thought of his eye being the same color as Calix’s. And for some reason, it made his heart skip a beat.

Calix just gave a warm smile. One that only Suha was allowed to witness, “Yes. And I know this sounds silly… But should you regain the sight in this eye, I hope the color remains…”

Suha laughed a bit at that comment, but still leaned into Calix’s embrace, “Um why? Doesn’t it look weird?” 

“Your original imprint was in a ‘weird’ place wasn’t it? It just feels like...I imprinted you…” Calix kissed Suha in the corner of his new diamond blue eye then released him so he could get back to the kitchen. 

What he had said made Suha stand there in both shock and awe.  _ I...may have lost my imprint...but it feels like I gained another one… _

One that could only be gained by being madly in love. From that day forward, Calix couldn’t resist kissing Suha on his ‘special eye’ everyday! 

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY YEON SUHA!**

_**English Release of Pian Pian:<https://www.lezhin.com/en/comic/pianpian_en>** _

_**Korean Raws:<https://www.lezhin.com/ko/comic/pianpian>** _


End file.
